


Ouch

by Robrondale



Category: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Distractions, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Payback, Pranks, Shower Antics, Summer Sun, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robrondale/pseuds/Robrondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is sunburnt and wishes Aaron was a bit more sympathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure about this at all- many mistakes- and I don't know where it's going. So please comment whether I should just leave it or continue. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you ;)) xx

'Why didn't you put on sunscreen you div?' Aaron says in concentration after finally suppressing the laughter that hit him as soon as he saw Robert in dimmer light.

'I don't know, I didn't think it would be this hot!' Robert says quickly, with an almost childlike innocence that doesn't completely fool Aaron, but he still finds sweetly endearing.

'How long were you outside for?' Robert can hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice as he looks down at him on his knees searching through the medicine cabinet, under the sink in the bathroom.

'Couple of hours, I don't know I wasn't focusing on the time, or the sun' Robert replies in an irritated high pitched voice.

'Pffft and you call yourself smart. Maybe if you'd have helped me out at the yard instead of just laying about watching me all day, we could have come home sooner, and this wouldn't have... oh found it...'

Aaron quickly stood up, clicked open the bottle of after-sun and started lathering Robert up over his bare chest and face, before kneeling down in front of him and rubbing it into his legs.

'Don't get any ideas...' 

Aaron says looking up through his lashes, acknowledging how Robert's facial expression changed from wincing and clenched teeth to smiles, biting of his bottom lip and a flirty glare.

'Absolutely no idea what you're talking about my little nurse, Ow! Careful it's raw.'

'Oh is it? Couldn't tell.' Aaron says staring at Robert's red legs with sarcastic wide eyes.

Robert leans over Aaron and looks at his face in the mirror above the sink.  
'Even with this after-sun my skin is gonna peel...great.' He says rolling his eyes and standing upright again.

'Could be worse, ya might have not been wearing those shorts out in the sun... Ouch.' Aaron replies with an unsympathetic, very rare and toothy smile as he finishes up with the after-sun and puts it back in the cabinet.

Robert waddles to their room and slowly lays down on the bed, wincing and muttering under his breath. By the time Aaron has sorted himself out for bed and lays down next to Robert, his flushed boyfriend was already snoring.

The next morning, in his sleepy and confused state, Aaron had completely forgotten about Robert's injuries and proceeded to cuddle up to his boyfriend. Chucking his arm around Robert's middle and squeezing him in, throwing his leg over his and snuggling his face into his neck with a blissful sigh. 

'Ow ow ow ow... Aaron what are you doing?, Careful!'

'What?... Oh sorry, habit innit.' Aaron says slowly moving away and staring at the ceiling.

'How does it feel today?' He adds groggily, looking over to a now very awake Robert who has untangled himself from the duvet and is staring down at his burnt legs and chest.

'Hurts worse! ... maybe...you could... make it feel better?' Robert says, forgetting his injuries and turning his head to stare into Aaron's eyes seductively. With Aarons smirk he quickly jumps up and places his arms either side of Aaron's face. Hovering so close to Aaron's lips that it feels like they are breathing together, he slowly leans down for a kiss, with the promise of more in his eyes.

Just as the kiss grows more than the slight brush of lips, he gasps and pulls away, moving away from Aaron and sitting in the middle of the bed.

'Ouch...Ow ow ow ... Even my lips are burnt!....Why?,Just why?!' Robert says, slowly stroking his fingers over his lips and looking up.

'Ha... You are such a wuss. So no touching, OK... This is gonna be fun.' Aaron says, sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, taking his t-shirt off and walking to the bathroom with an uncharacteristic hop, leaving Robert staring into space in the middle of the bed.

'I'm glad you're finding my pain funny...' Robert shouts, after being pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the shower being turned on.

The sound of Aaron's laughter as he jumps in the shower a minute later echoes around Robert and spurs him on more.

'Payback' Robert whispers to himself as he gets the motivation to get out of bed with thoughts of sweet revenge. Revenge justified surely, he thinks to himself. Had Aaron not been quite so attractively sweaty whilst taking apart that car all afternoon, the need to watch him wouldn't have been so strong...

Without saying goodbye to his showering man, he quickly and carefully dresses and sets off to put his, not very thought out plan, into action...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not where I pictured this going at all ... Let me know what you think ;)

His first plan is simple...putting tanning lotion into Aaron's body wash. 'If I have to be noticeable in a crowd... so will he'. He thinks to himself.

Knowing Aaron takes forever in the shower, he knows he can pull it off in time.

He rushes to the salon and begs Bernice for a bottle, whilst having to endure Kerry's laughing at his sunburn, and then he rushes back to the house like a madman.

'Alright Oompa Loompa!' He hears Cain shout from the garage with a laugh, Dan also heckling away. He stops abruptly, gives them a glare, and then remembers his plan and carries on running.

He runs straight past Chas and straight up the stairs.

'Shit! Didn't think this through...' He whispers as he reaches the bathroom door... How's he going to get it in the bottle without Aaron seeing?

He gets a crazy idea... distraction time!

He enters the bathroom quietly and rustles through the cabinet for another bottle of the cheap body wash only Aaron uses, tips it down the sink and replaces it with the highest shade of body tanner in Beauty and Bernice. He quickly puts the top back on the black bottle and takes off all his clothes.

In Aaron's relaxed state facing the shower head at the back of the cublicle, Robert easily slides in and switches the bottles, chucking the other one out of the cubicle and making sure to slam the shower door shut this time, alerting Aaron.

As Aaron turns around with a flirty smile, it is only then that the water hits Robert for the first time.

'Ouch ow ow ow '

'It's ok, it's ok.... It'll feel nice in a minute, just give it some time.' Aaron says carefully holding Robert by both of his arms and pulling him completely under the water to get used to the sensation on his delicate red and itchy skin.

'Feel better?' Aaron whispers on Roberts lips, having moved him impossibly closer.

Robert replies with a nod, staring into Aaron's eyes, and then to his lips, surprised at how Aaron's attitude has changed in the space of 20 minutes. 

'So... What can I do for you?' Aaron says slightly louder as he tilts his head to the side, giving a flirtatious wink.

'I... Um... I have a meeting so I just wanted to wash my hair... I'm in a rush.' He says louder and sure at the end.

'Oh... Well let me, my injured soldier.'

Guilt hits Robert and continues to build as Aaron grabs Roberts expensive shampoo and carefully and concisely rubs it into Roberts hair with so much softness. Robert can see the concentration on Aaron's face and opens his mouth to tell Aaron what he was going to do, until...

'You're gonna get so much stick from everyone when they see you.' Aaron says with a laugh. 

That's it... No more guilt.

Aaron finishes with Robert's hair and as they leave it in for a few minutes before washing it out, he continues to stair up into Roberts eyes. As they both alternate between eyes contact and looking at each others lips, Robert steps under the water stream and Aaron washes the shampoo out, and then makes a move. Licking his lips and slowly kissing Robert, a lot more carefully than earlier, it quickly becomes heated. Before too long Robert's got Aaron up against the shower wall, grinding against him, both of them kissing anywhere and everywhere. Moans fill the room, and then Aaron reaches for his body wash.

Robert almost forgets in his clouded and lustful mindset and just as Aaron is about to squirt some on his hands, he quickly pulls away.

'I have a meeting, I have to go.' Robert pants, not making eye contact as he steps out of the shower and grabs his towel.

'You're leaving me now!... Really?!' Aaron says in his wining voice as he turns and looks at Robert in disbelief.

'See you later.' Robert finally says grabbing his clothes and leaving the bathroom, leaving Aaron desperate. He has to stop and calm down before finishing with his clothing to make sure he continues his plan and doesn't get back in the shower with Aaron, screw the consequences.

When Aaron stays in the shower, he's sure his plan has worked. Although he's not sure whether that's a good or bad thing.

How will Aaron react?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really want Aaron and Robert falling out long-term over this so I made it more light-hearted so they can start pranking eachother. Let me know if you have any ideas for pranks or how you see this going forward ... Or finishing? Thank you xx

09:51am To Robert  
What the hell have you done!!! 

09:54am To Robert  
First you left me and now I'm orange. This isn't funny!

09:55am To Robert  
Answer Me!!!!!!!!!!! 

After that it was quiet, but Robert didn't text back... What could he say?

He'd made up having a meeting and it was a slow day at work, so at about midday he decided to go home and face the music. When he walked into the back room Liv was sitting at the table eating lunch. 

When she saw him she quickly finished her mouthful of sandwich and spoke.

'You're so dead... He's going to kill you!' She said seriously.

'Is he upstairs hiding away...alright for some.' Robert said walking around to sit on the sofa.

'No... he went to the salon and got it scrubbed off... Don't look so relieved though cos the special cleansing lotion she used gave 'im a rash, so he went up to Lisa's for Bailey to have a look.'

'WHAT?!... Have you heard from him, is he ok? Why do I always do the stupidest things!' He said jumping up and holding his head in his hands.

'I don't know. Why do you?' He heard from behind him as Aaron was walking through the door, stopping to cross his arms. His face looked redder than before, but other than that, he looked the same.

'Oh thank god you're fine.'

And with that Liv stood up and grabbed her stuff.

'I'll be at Gabbys's.' She said quickly, trying to avoid the inevitable argument that was to come.

Aaron waited for Liv to close the door before replying ....

'FINE! Does my face look fine to you! I'm fuming Robert... D'you realise how embarrassing it was! First of all walking to the salon and explaining myself, and then taking off my clothes. And then doing it all over again with Bailey... It was humiliating, they saw my scars and everything!'

'I'm sorry... It was a joke, it was never meant to turn out like that I swear.' Robert came up and wrapped his arms loosely around Aaron's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

'Where's your rash?' He said rubbing down Aaron's arms, trying to calm him.

After looking around the room and avoiding eye contact, still embarrassed, Aaron replied, '...On my stomach ... That's one of the worst places and Kerry had to scrub hard, wouldn't let her near anywhere else down there though... Even though it looks stupid!'

It took Robert all he had to not crack a smile or burst out laughing, thinking back to how desperate Aaron was when he left him that morning and where he'd be the most orange. He managed to hide his amusement, avoiding an even angrier Aaron.

'The rash should go away in a day or two, but the tanning lotion I wouldn't let her get off will stay there for at least two weeks... And that's with constant scrubbing!'

'Forgive me.' Robert whispered leaning in and kissing down Aaron's face, stopping when he reaches his Adam's apple.

'You owe me SO bad Robert, so bad!'

'I know... I know...Look...ill go get us a takeaway, so we don't have to worry about cooking or go in there.' Robert says pointing to the pub door.

'And then we can start work on that scrubbing. What d'ya say huh?' Robert replies softly looking into Aaron eyes.

'Yeah, ok.' Aaron says, finally showing a small smile.

As Robert reaches the car he decides that he'll leave his second plan on the back burner, for a while at least. Unbeknownst to him, Aaron is already thinking of ways he can get his boyfriend back...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter cos I don't like them too long. Let me know what you think... Or any funny pranks you'd imagine Robron pulling on each other. Thanks ;) xx

They'd eaten dinner in silence, a nice silence, snuggled up on the sofa watching old Top Gear re-runs, the craziness of the day momentarily forgotten in their little cucoon. 

When they both finish eating and tidy away, Robert stands up and looks down at Aaron sitting on the sofa. 

'...What?' Aaron says, looking around, checking that it's him Robert's smirking at.

'I was just thinking about your orange...ness...' Robert says, in a teasing yet flirtatious voice, coming to stand directly in front of Aaron.

Looking up at Robert, and not giving into temptation to just stare at his crotch, purposely right in his face and therefore at his eye-line, Aaron crosses his arms, playing hard-to-get.

'Well you aren't seeing it...it's had enough attention for one day.'

'Hardly! Just admit that you're scared the brightness will blind me, ha.' Robert says, trying to get Aaron to take the bait and wishing they didn't have so many housemates who could walk in at any moment, taking a look right here would be great...

'No, I just don't think you can handle it.' Aaron teases, standing up so close to Robert he can feel his breath on his face.

'Oh challenge accepted.' Robert whispers, giving Aaron a ghost of a kiss and pulling him round the sofa, out the door and up the stairs.

 

They'd barely slept, Robert was insistent on mapping out all the tanning lotion as soon as they had thrown all their clothes on the bedroom floor. He said he felt like Christopher Columbus as he went down on Aaron, creating an interesting mixture of laughing and moaning. Something he did repeatedly that night, among other things.

Aaron set his alarm as soon as Robert fell asleep, who was completely spent and definitely not waking up till late morning or afternoon after the nights activities. At 6am his alarm went off, looking straight over at Robert it was clear his plan had worked as he was still dead to the world, allowing Aaron to get up, dressed, and out the door without alarming Robert. He intended to get him back and get him back he will...


End file.
